kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Shinsenbou
Shinsenbou is a character from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. He sturdy young man with spiky, blue hair and small sideburns. Shinsenbou often wears traditional Shugendou garb worn by the Shugenja/Yamabushi. (a kind of Mountain Priest / Mountain Samurai) He is the current leader of the Shugenja on Mount Oomine, since Akira is too young to take over the role, which a Japanese religious group that practices the Shugendou religion. (more about this can be read in the section "The historical Ozunu Enno - Shugendou" of Ozunu's article) Shinsenbou not only cares a lot about Akira, but is also often worried about Akira's timid nature. He is often seen calling Akira "Waka" (aka "young one") instead of referring to him by his given name. In the manga, Shinsenbou replaces Miss Kazue as Akira's protector. Though unlike Kazue, Shinsenbou is a cousin of the reborn Goki, who has raised him ever since his both parents' untimely death. Shinsenbou first appears in Akira's introductionary chapters. He also teaches Akira about his role as Goki and his family lineage ("Five Demon Lineage"), which is splitted into the following elements: * Earth God - inherited by Shinsenbou * Water God * Aether God - inherited by Akira * Fire God * Wind God Anime Shinsenbou doesn't appear in the anime, but he is replaced by Miss Kazue, who in turn is exclusive to the anime. Just like Kazue, Shinsenbou became overprotective of the reborn Goki during his fragile state as a child, without being aware of the miracle that exists within the human incarnation of his lord. More content will be added soon... Manga Volume 4 Shinsenbou personally raised Akira since he was still a young orphan. Shinsenbou became overprotective and even straightforwardly dismissed both Chiaki and Zenki after their trespass into Goki's holy land, not just because of his duty as the current prime leader but also because he wanted to protect his grand ancestor's legacy and especially his younger cousin Akira, who will become their prime leader one day. After Goki's reawakening, Shinsenbou's presence has aided a great deal of power to Chiaki's group and he was the reason Goki promptly regained his power element of Earth and successfully defeated Chimaru, the most wicked henchman of the Inugami Roh. Volume 5 When Shinsenbou meets Goki for the first time, he thinks that now that Goki has awakened inside Akira, Akira is gone and only Goki is left inside him. Shinsenbou tells Goki about this and Goki tells him about all the fond memories of his life as Akira, which involves his almost sibling-like relationship to Shinsenbou, who acted like a big brother towards him. We can see Akira armwrestling with Shinsenbou, telling him about his worries, being carried around and playing catch. Goki then reassures that he is now both Akira and Goki. This leaves Chiaki and Shinsenbou rather confused, but when Goki tells them that everything is fine, Shinsenbou feels the relief and starts crying manly tears of joy. More content will be added soon... Ingame Shinsenbou doesn't appear in any of the Kishin Douji Zenki games. Trivia Shinsenbou's name * In the original, Japanese version of Volume 4, he is introduced as しんせんぼう or 深仙坊, which are the Furigana and Kanji writings of his name. ** The hidden meaning of the Kanji writing of his name can both reference a "Longbow" or the "depth" of his character and a species of palmtrees called "Sago". Waka * In the Japanese manga, he often calls calls Akira 若 (Waka), which means "young one". ** In the Chinese manga, this is changed to him calling Akira 小若 (Xiǎo ruò), which means exactly the same as the Japanese "Waka". Translation Errors * Some translations feature Shinsenbou's name being translated from his furigana writing, obviously not recognizing, that Shinsenbou is the character's name. This results in him ending up as "Brother Teacher" in the corresponding translation. ** Obviously, translating a person's name makes no sense. Gallery (Manga) Volume 4 Gotou Brothers manga vol 4.png|Some members of the Shugenja, Akira and Shinsenbou. This is the first time they show up in the Manga. Shinsenbou manga.png|Shinsenbou doesn't want Akira to leave. This happens when Akira receives his call to aid Chiaki for the first time. Shinsenbou: "Gokimaru!?" Gotou Brothers 2 manga vol 4.png|A Shugenja, Akira and Shinsenbou. When Chiaki and Miki Souma visit them, they are stopped because women are banned from entering this sacred place. Volume 5 Goki childhood Shinsenbou remember.png|When Shinsenbou meets Goki for the first time, he gets worried that Akira might be lost forever, as he has now reawakened as Goki. Goki then reassures him that he still fondly remembers his former life as Akira, which lightens up Shinsenbou's mood and causes him to cry manly tears of joy. Category:Good Category:Humans Category:Stubs Category:Male